


醉酒的小狐狸🦊

by Fifi_fiona



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 磊也；30兆流量
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifi_fiona/pseuds/Fifi_fiona
Summary: 怀着忐忑的心情，第一次写文，如有瑕疵，大家谅解哈～欢迎提出意见❤️另，最近刚开坑一篇abo，希望大家支持鸭





	醉酒的小狐狸🦊

**Author's Note:**

> 醉酒的小狐狸🦊  
> #磊也 姐姐最美！#30兆流量

醉酒的小狐狸🦊  
怀着忐忑的心情，第一次写文，如有瑕疵，大家谅解哈～欢迎提出意见❤️  
#磊也 姐姐最美！#30兆流量

夜深了，出去聚会的人还没回来，赵磊坐在沙发上抬手看了下表，烦躁地扯了扯领带。

说好的10点就回来，现在都快12点了，打电话还被摁掉了，难道…现在真的是三天不打上房揭瓦吗，赵磊闷闷的想。本来赶了一天通告已经很辛苦了，就想回家就看到那只小狐狸，可是下午却给他打电话说要跟朋友出去聚会。赵磊本来不愿意让小狐狸去的，只想让他乖乖的在家等他回家，可是后来又想了想最近自己工作太忙总是很晚回来，小狐狸一定是自己在家这几天太无聊了才想要出去。罢了，就随他吧，赵磊心里还是很心疼他的小狐狸的。  
可是，现在这只小狐狸明显是没有把他的话放在心里，说好的保持联系10点进家，现在一样也没有做到！看来下次不能再这么纵容他了，而且一定要给点教训才行，赵磊暗暗咬了咬牙，真当我全营为数不多的金瓜称号是白来的吗？！

正当赵磊坐在沙发上生气的时候，门外电梯开了，哄闹的人声一下传入了耳朵，有人开始用力敲门。“磊哥，快点，也哥喝多了，快来帮忙扶一下。”赵磊一拉开门，就看到自己家的小狐狸趴在高嘉朗的身上，衣领因为拉扯被扯的很开。旁边夏之光和陆思恒一边一个扶着正在往下滑的小狐狸，往后一看后面还跟着一个喝懵了的南南。“这是喝了多少啊。”赵磊一手接过了刘也，抱着放到了沙发上。

刘也喝多了，但是没有晕过去，一个劲儿冲夏之光喊，“光光，再来3瓶烧酒！”夏之光瞅了一眼面色阴沉的赵磊，讨好的说“磊哥，也哥就交给你了哈，我们也喝多了，赶紧回家去睡了！”说完，夏之光扯着高嘉朗，带着呱呱和南南夺门而逃。留下赵磊暗暗的想，下次都给你们喝趴下，看谁还来灌刘也。

随手关上门一回头，就看小狐狸歪歪的趴在沙发上闭着眼睛，修长的双腿伸展在沙发上，浑圆挺翘的小屁股随着呼吸一上一下，看的赵磊身上一热，眼眸又暗了暗。赵磊去厨房倒了杯水，坐在小狐狸旁边，轻轻拍了拍他，眼神温柔但是语气严厉的说：“晚上喝的什么酒？喝了这么多，怎么不接我电话！”小狐狸从睡梦中被吵醒，顺手抱着赵磊的胳膊，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的“我们玩游戏要把手机上交，我没有听到嘛。然后朗哥说1小时看一次手机，忍不住的人就喝酒。我当然有毅力可以不看的嘛，然后后来玩游戏，老是输给夏之光和朗哥，就一直喝…就…就喝的稍微有一点多啦。我头好晕哦，磊磊，我想睡觉觉，我们睡觉好不好…” 

赵磊听完气都气死了，自己从晚上开始就一直想着他，想打电话跟刘也说自己很想他，结果这个家伙居然为了面子一直不看手机！还跟高嘉朗玩游戏把自己喝多了，他难道不知道高嘉朗对他的那点小心思嘛！还不知道喝多了被谁占了便宜！结果这个人还心大的很，穿着这么紧的裤子跑出去跟别人喝酒！今天不给他点教训是不行了！

 

赵磊一个翻身就把刘也压在了沙发上，刘也睁开睡眸推了推他，“哎呀，磊磊别闹了，我好困，让我睡一会。” “闹？刘雅姐姐你看清楚你在跟谁说话哦。” 赵磊一手就把刘也的双手固定在了头顶，另一只手就开始扒他的T恤。“磊磊你个小屁孩儿，你干啥！”激烈的动作吓得刘也飙出了一句东北话。“我干啥，你看不出来吗，姐姐。还有，谁是小屁孩儿，小屁孩儿也能gan 的姐姐很爽不是吗？难道姐姐还不满足，还想试试别的男人？比如，高嘉朗？！”刘也的酒让赵磊吓醒了一大半儿，看着眼前这个凶凶的男人，他知道赵磊这是吃醋了。“磊磊我错了嘛，今天是我不对，我错了嘛，放过我吧，我们去睡觉吧。”小狐狸的撒娇在以往都是很有用的，但是今天的赵磊已经被嫉妒侵占了心智，只想把眼前这个小狐狸吃到肚子里。

赵磊掀开他的衣服，一口咬住胸前的一个小红点，一只手禁锢着小狐狸的双手，另一只手捻着小狐狸胸前的另一个蔫红。随着身下人弓起的身子和逐渐变的硬挺的小红点，赵磊顺利的扒掉了小狐狸的裤子。果然，赵磊太熟悉身下的身体了，一脱掉裤子，小狐狸秀气的yinjing 圆润饱满的挺立着，guitou 口还往外渗出了一些蜜液。“姐姐这么快就有反应了啊，是我太厉害呢，还是刚刚在外面姐姐就已经很想了呢。在外面就很想的话，姐姐是不是想让朗哥cao 你啊，是不是想换换男人试一试？恩，朗哥应该也很大的。看着姐姐都流水了，该不会朗哥已经摸了什么不该mo 的地方了吧。”说着赵磊加重了手上的力度，重重的捻了一下刘也胸前硬挺的蔫红。“姐姐不说话就是默认了哦。还说什么回来就想睡觉的鬼话。” “赵磊，你…你混蛋！” “我混不混蛋一会你就知道了。”

说着，赵磊把手伸向了下面的xiaoxue ，本来以为还应该不是很湿润的地方，却已经有yinshui 流了出来，赵磊恶作剧般的用手指抚摸着皱褶处，轻轻用手指往里一插带出来好多透明的yinshui, 在手指上拉开了丝，赵磊把手伸到刘也面前，“姐姐你看啊，我还没进行下一步呢，姐姐自己就忍不住啦。是不是刚刚高嘉朗背你的时候就已经湿了？是不是已经在脑海中幻想自己被他cao 的样子了，才会反应这么快啊！姐姐你可真是骚啊。”“磊磊…啊…别碰那里…唔…”刘也羞耻的闭着眼，身体却止不住的颤抖。“不要？看来我们姐姐已经腻了，我已经满足不了姐姐了吗？还是姐姐几天没被cao ，就忘记了那酸爽的滋味？看来今天我要努力帮姐姐回忆一下才行啊。”

说着，赵磊一个挺身，深深插进了小狐狸的xiaoxue, 刘也被着突如其来的进入惊的弓起了身体，心里想着，坏了，磊磊是真的生气了。赵磊虽然心里生气，恨不能好好惩罚一下身下的小狐狸，可是他还是心疼，看到刘也弓起的身体，慢慢放缓了动作，不想伤害自己身下的这个人。慢慢地，看刘也逐渐适应了节奏，赵磊也感受到了越来越多的爱液包裹住了自己的roubang ，赵磊开始了抽插。“唔…唔…磊磊…慢一点…啊…啊啊啊…”赵磊听着身下人断断续续的叫声，愈发感到自己的roubang 在小狐狸的后穴中不断变得滚烫肿大。“唔…磊磊…慢一点啊……啊…不要碰那里…”赵磊轻而易举的找到了心爱人的敏感点，一下又一下的撞击着那里。“姐姐爽不爽？恩？只有我才能满足姐姐吧，姐姐你离不开我的！”渐渐的，刘也在赵磊狠狠的撞击中，感觉像飞上了天空，又像掉落在海中，视线变得模糊，什么也看不到，只能清楚的听到赵磊的大roubang 抽插带出来噗嗤噗嗤的水声，只能感受到赵磊的硕大滚烫和被狠狠满足的欲望。刘也的腿毫无意识的盘上了赵磊的腰，手指尖穿过赵磊的头发，终于，在淫荡的水声中，刘也和赵磊同时到达了高潮，赵磊尽数全部射在了刘也的xiaoxue 中。

喘息平静下来的赵磊想叫刘也起来洗澡，却发现这只小狐狸已经在自己怀中沉沉地睡了过去。这样不清理干净第二天会生病的。想到这里，赵磊还是轻轻拍了拍刘也的脸颊，“姐姐，我们得去洗澡哦。”“唔，别碰我赵磊，我好困让我睡一会。”“那我就抱着你去洗澡咯，一会洗着洗着发生什么，我可不负责。”小狐狸听到最后一句话，动了动耳朵，艰难地睁开眼“磊磊你现在太混蛋了！” “嗯？你说谁呢？要不要再试试更混蛋的？”刘也脑袋一缩，任由赵磊抱着他往浴室走，心里却暗暗想到：下次喝酒一定要带上你，让朗哥把你灌醉，看你还怎么使坏，哼！

可怜的磊磊不知道，他的下一场已经被小狐狸安排的明明白白了。


End file.
